


On Courage

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kyoshi Island, Love Confessions, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, Pining, Post-Canon, Zuko and Mai are MLM and WLW Solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: Ty Lee betrays Azula for Mai. They don't talk about it.On Ty Lee and Mai, after the war.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	On Courage

**Author's Note:**

> So many years of being a fan of ATLA, and now I finally give in and write fanfiction.
> 
> I've been loving the avatar renaissance, but I feel like there has not been enough Mailee given how wonderful of a ship it is. Something about two characters that both hide themselves behind opposite but equally fake carefully crafted personas coming together is just... too much.
> 
> Honestly, Mai and Ty Lee deserve a 150k word friends to lovers post war slow burn. Unfortunately, I am not the person who can write that. Therefore, please enjoy my abridged version.

Ty Lee chi blocks Azula. Mai stares at her in shock. Ty Lee grabs her arm to run, but they don’t get away. They never had any chance.

And they don’t talk about it.

It’s not as if they don’t have a good reason. In the prison they’re thrown in, it’s best to keep your head down, not make eye contact or give anything away. There are ears everywhere, and sticking out can be a death wish. Ty Lee isn’t so naive as she lets on. She hears the murmurs, knows that many of the prisoners already know who she is. But still, she stays silent, plays the game. 

It’s easy for Mai to remain distant and unnoticed. It’s what she’s been trained to do her whole life. She keeps her gaze fixed mostly at her feet, and utters hardly a word to anyone, let alone Ty Lee.

It may be a shock to some, but Ty Lee is just as accustomed to putting up masks as Mai. Smile, follow her sisters, obey Azula, give nothing away, protect herself at all costs.

Until she hadn’t.

While Mai and Ty Lee have an excuse not to speak about it, Ty Lee has ample time to think about what she’d done. Why she’d done it. Where the courage had even come from. But she’s not feeling so brave, not now. She pushes those thoughts down, focuses only on survival.

Her hands are chained together to keep her from chi-blocking or using her martial arts. It’s humiliating, but Ty Lee bares it wordlessly.

It's lonely. Her and Mai's cells are not even on the same floor of the prison. Nevertheless, Mai finds her somehow, nearly every day.

Their friendship is so old Ty Lee can hardly remember a time without it. Outwardly, it may not be clear they are so close. Azula always had to come first; she would pounce on anything they cared about as another tool to control their lives. But being together in such an environment forged something deep which she had never tried to articulate.

Mai is sitting beside her, a week into their imprisonment, watching her struggling to eat the gooey sludge they’ve been provided with her chained hands. Mai's expression is as emotionless as ever, but Ty Lee knows her well. Behind the carefully constructed mask, she’s furious.

“Ty Lee,” Mai says, voice scratchy from disuse.

Ty Lee blinks at her, hands starting to shake. Is this the first time Mai has said her name since this ordeal started? There’s a question there, even if Mai does not voice it. 

Her face hardens. “Yes?” 

Mai stares at her, swallows. Across the mess hall, someone shouts loudly.

Then someone nudges Ty Lee in the shoulder.

“Hey, aren’t you the same girl that threw us in here?”

Ty Lee turns, eyes narrowing in confusion at a small group of girls about their age.

“Um…” she says, deciding to play dumb. There’s a non-zero chance she is responsible, but none of their faces are familiar.

“Is it true you took down the Fire Nation princess?” One asks, only to be hushed by the others.

Ty Lee raises an eyebrow and looks back at Mai, but her friend hardly seems to be paying them any attention.

* * *

Ultimately, prison is not all bad. After a few weeks, Ty Lee has already bonded with the Kyoshi Warriors, who prove a loyal and capable band of young women. Their initial distrust turns to admiration and genuine interest, and Ty Lee fits in well among them. Mai keeps to herself, but shows no sign that she disapproves of Ty Lee’s new friends. 

When the war ends, Ty Lee doesn’t hesitate to accept the Warriors’ offer to join them. Mai returns to help Zuko in his new role as Fire Lord. Everything is so chaotic Ty Lee barely sees her friend between their haphazard release from prison and the Fire Lord’s coronation.

By the time they do get any time just the two of them, weeks have gone by. They meet for lunch a day before most of the Kyoshi Warriors are set to journey for the Earth Kingdom, Ty Lee among them.

“You seem happy,” Ty Lee comments, sitting cross-legged in the grass as the two of them rest in the palace lawn. It seems a lifetime ago they used to play here with Azula.

Mai snorts, glancing away. “Do I?” She lifts the rice to her lips, hiding a smile.

Ty Lee grins. “It’s nice.”

Mai rolls her eyes, but Ty Lee feels warm. This is the first time in a while that they’re both free. While Ty Lee had escaped to the circus, Mai had stayed trapped in the social confines of her family, unable to speak her mind. And under Azula, they both had to carefully consider every move and thought. It’s strange not to be constantly second-guessing your every move.

“Y’know, you’re going to have to promise to write me back,” Ty Lee tells her. “Not like last time when you hardly ever replied.”

“All the mail was censored then anyway,” Mai grumbles. “What a waste of time.”

“Considering you’re dating the Fire Lord, just ask him not to censor my very exciting letters.” Ty Lee leans closer with her chin resting on her hands.

“You’ll hear from me.” Mai sends her a sidelong glance.

“If not, I’ll pester Zuko with letters asking about you until he makes you write me back.”

“As if he has any control over me.”

“Hmm… but what if I tell him about that time when we were eleven?” Ty Lee teases, eyes sparkling. 

Mai stares flatly at her, refusing to dignify that with a response. She sets her meal aside, looking out over the turtleduck pond.

“What about you? Are you sure you’ll be happy with the Kyoshi Warriors? Aren’t they kind the whole ‘matching set’ thing you wanted to escape in the first place.”

Ty Lee tuts, shaking her head. “It’s different. We’re a team, but we support each other and have our own identities too. It’s a great opportunity to have friends and see the world.”

“Didn’t we see enough of the world?” Mai asks, arms crossed. Ty Lee lifts an eyebrow, slightly surprised at her friend’s resistance to the idea. 

“I want to see more of the world and work to… to make it better.” She explains. “With Azula, everyone was afraid of us.” 

Instead of speaking, Mai averts her eyes to her meal, expression guarded.

“Y’know, with everyone hating us, that didn't do much for my aura.” Ty Lee flips her hair over her shoulder and flashes a chipper smile. “But this path is giving me a positive energy. I think I’ll be happy.”

She’s falling into her familiar persona, one she’s carefully crafted over her lifetime. In truth, she isn’t nearly as confident about her plan as she wants to believe. The Kyoshi Warriors are kind and tight knit. Ty Lee envies their genuine connection and skills. It’s not a bad choice to join them. But she can’t be certain she’ll really fit in, even after bonding with several of the girls in prison. Maybe she’s just jumping on the first opportunity to escape from the trauma of her previous life.

Whether or not Mai sees through the facade, she doesn’t voice it. She leans back and sighs, her eyes returning to Ty Lee’s face. For a moment, Ty Lee’s throat feels dry. Mai’s dark eyes seem to pierce her very soul and she has to glance away.

“If you’re happy with those girls, then I wish you the best.” Mai says, finally. “You’ll probably have more fun than me when I finally give in and punch one of those old tradition-obsessed advisors. They think they can just use Zuko and he’s too damn nervous half the time to say anything back.”

Ty Lee pats her friend on the arm. “Hey, he’ll get the hang of the Fire Lord stuff. Zuko’s always been too kind for his own good, but that’s important now, after everything. If people are going to want to take advantage of it, you can be all scary and back him up. I know you'll be able to handle it.”

Frowning, Mai looks down at her hands. 

“I hope so.” 

They sit for a few more minutes in silence, watching the baby turtleducks chase after their mother.

“Hey Mai,” Ty Lee finally says, her voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Mai glances up, eyebrows pinched together.

“I’m gonna miss you a lot.”

Mai shakes her head, her expression unchanging. But then she shifts so their shoulders brush, however slightly. Ty Lee ducks her head and smiles. 

* * *

True to her word, Mai writes Ty Lee regularly, whenever the Kyoshi Warriors are in one place long enough to receive mail.

Her letter are often short, but Ty Lee devours them eagerly. They describe tidbits of the latest political intrigue at the court or anecdotes of whatever annoying ambassador was trying to take advantage of the young Fire Lord that day. Mai’s more interested in politics than she’d ever let on, especially now that there’s someone that actually values her real thoughts and opinions. As much as she's tried to convince everyone that she doesn't care about anything, Ty Lee has always known better. She's happy her friend has found a way to make a difference.

Ty Lee takes to life as a Kyoshi Warrior better than she could have expected. She loves the freedom it allows for, the chance to see so many parts of the world. They spend months traveling between Earth Kingdom cities, helping clean up the destruction left behind by the Fire Nation; sometimes the destruction she herself left behind. 

The other girls pick up chi-blocking quickly. And Ty Lee finds she loves teaching them. They’re eager to learn from her and teach her their techniques as well. Ty Lee’s never been part of anything like this, never had a friend group where she can really let her guard down and be herself.

One night, she exits her room to find two of her squad-mates kissing outside of their hostel. She promptly clamps her mouth shut and springs back inside, face flushed. When they approach her the next day, she giggles and finds she can’t quite meet their eyes.

She’s resolved to pretend she’d seen nothing, but Suki corners her soon after.

“Shu and Jia were telling me you’ve been avoiding them,” Suki says, arms crossed sternly.

Ty Lee twirls her ponytail.

“Really? Well, I haven’t been,” she says. “Just busy training.” She grins, too wide. Suki levels her with a flat look.

“Avatar Kyoshi loved both men and women during her life. The Kyoshi Warriors have always accepted all of our members regardless of who they choose to love.”

Ty Lee blinks at her, momentarily wide-eyed. 

“Relationships between the warriors are normal. Look, I know you’ve been loyal so far and you're still adapting to some of our customs. But this isn’t negotiable. Maybe you learned different as a child but-”

Ty Lee lifts her hands, giggling to hide her nerves. “Don’t worry, Suki! I was a little surprised, that’s all.”

Suki continues to stare at her, arms crossed. In the few months Ty Lee has known the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, she’s quickly gained her respect. While their relationship definitely started out a little strained, they work together well in battle and Suki has proven to be both a capable leader and a dedicated friend; someone she can trust.

With a sigh, Ty Lee looks away. “Maybe you guessed, but it’s not exactly considered acceptable back home.” she explains, biting her lip. 

Frowning, Suki places a hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder. “Well, it is here,” she says, expression surprisingly soft.

Suki’s looking at her as if she knows something and Ty Lee shifts her gaze away. Her face feels hot.

“Thanks for filling me in on this. Don’t worry, it won’t be an issue,” she sing-songs, before brushing Suki’s hand away and cart-wheeling off. 

For some reason, it feels important to tell Mai about this whole exchange. This is not abnormal- Ty Lee regularly writes to Mai about the Kyoshi Warriors' traditions and the antics of her teammates. Nevertheless, her hands shake nervously when she receives Mai's response a week later. Surely, Mai wouldn't be bothered. But she grew up in a very traditional family. Some things were very deeply ingrained within Fire Nation culture. And if it upsets her- Ty Lee isn't sure what she would say.

Ultimately, most of Mai's letter is dedicated to outlining her views of the advisors who oppose Zuko's economic plan. (In summary, it sounds like she's one day from stabbing someone). There’s only a few sentences addressing Ty Lee's story.

_It's good to hear some cultures are not as backwards as this place. Thanks for reminding me about another stupid law the morons around here will fight tooth and nail to keep us from changing. Zuko is going to get gray hairs before he turns twenty._

Ty Lee’s not sure what else she was expecting, but something like relief washes over her nevertheless.

The next day, she plops herself between Shu and Jia to loudly ask how they got together. They share a quiet smile before launching into the story.

It’s several months after this that Mai writes that she and Zuko have officially broken up. It’s written so casually, Ty Lee has to reread it twice before it registers. Mai doesn’t provide much explanation, but Ty Lee gathers from the limited context she has that it was mutual, they’re still on good terms, and Mai plans to continue serving as Zuko’s advisor. 

_So do I have to punch the Fire Lord or what?_

Mai’s response is dry as ever. 

_Violence won’t be necessary. I haven’t forgotten how to stab anyone, if it comes to it._

Speaking of stabbing, Ty Lee soon learns Mai may or may not have given in to her desire to threaten the rest of the court. A member of an ancient Fire Nation noble family mysteriously changed his mind on the Fire Lord’s sweeping cross cultural economic equality plan, seemingly overnight. While it hadn’t been explicitly confirmed, rumors were spreading that Mai had some part in this, and it may have involved her famed skill with throwing knives. 

Ty Lee can only smirk when the Warriors are told this story by a half-drunk ambassador in Omashu. Several of the Warriors glance at her with raised brows, curious. Ty Lee giggles, shrugging her shoulders.

But she knows Mai. There's no way it's just a rumor.

* * *

It’s not until the second anniversary of Fire Lord Zuko’s ascension to the throne that Ty Lee finally goes back to the Fire Nation. Most of the Kyoshi Warriors make the journey, having received an invitation from the Fire Lord himself. There’s a grand celebration planned, with the whole capitol city decked out for the occasion.

It’s strange to return after so long. The Fire Nation in some ways seems just the same as it had been when she grew up, but there are small differences everywhere that leave her feeling off balance. The tower statute of Fire Lord Sozin that used to glare at her as she chased her sisters through the market is gone. The palace flies the flags of the other nations proudly along its walls. People greet her group of largely Earth Kingdom Warriors not with suspicion or distrust, but adoration. 

The Kyoshi Warriors are ushered into the palace to receive a formal welcome from the Fire Lord himself. Zuko sits upon the throne, his back straight, surrounded by walls of fire, as his father had been before him. In his formal robes, the resemblance is almost impossible to ignore. But he meets her eyes when she glances up from where she kneels with the other warriors before him, and the corner of his mouth lifts into a gentle smile. Ty Lee smirks at him, pleased. At the very least, the throne had not broken their soft-hearted Fire Lord yet.

She doesn't have time to seek out her old friends without all the pomp and circumstance until late that night. The palace has been open to a group of the Fire Lord’s friends and allies, a rare moment of relaxation. The mood is jubilant, with food and drink flowing freely. 

Unsurprisingly, Ty Lee finds Mai with Zuko hiding against the wall. Ty Lee snickers to herself. Only Zuko could seem out of place at his own party.

She rushes forward, beaming. They see her coming at the last second, and only have a moment to brace themselves before she pulls them into a group hug. Mai stiffens a little and Zuko holds his hands up awkwardly, like he’s still not used to receiving affection, but they both tolerate it without complaint.

“You two are still as antisocial as I remember,” Ty Lee says, delighted.

Zuko huffs, arms crossing. “I’ve spent all day as the center of attention.”

Mai hums in agreement. “Yeah, all this ceremony is seriously a waste of time.”

In the center of the hall, the Avatar spins his Water Tribe girlfriend into the air, sending the crowd of people laughing and shrieking around them.

Zuko shakes his head fondly, placing a hand on Mai’s shoulder.

“The Avatar never seems to mind being the center of attention,” Mai says dryly, but her mouth tilts up like she’s grown attached to Aang too.

Her hair is tied in a braid on the side of her head, and she’s wearing an Earth Kingdom style gown. Zuko was trying to encourage cultural exchange, and it’s demonstrated far beyond the attire of the attendees. The hall's walls are still dominated with Fire Nation red, but they are complemented by Water Tribe blues, and the newly installed pillars have distinct Air Nomad influence.

“It’s nice to see you in person again,” Mai tells her. “Though you wrote enough that I never had time to miss you.”

Ty Lee giggles, gripping onto Mai’s sleeve. “I know you look forward to my letters, Mai, don’t kid. It’s great to see you both too!” She brings a hand to her face, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder. “Glad to see you haven’t changed too much!”

But they _have_ changed. Somehow, without Ty Lee here, they’ve grown into young adults. Zuko, who seems far more confident in his own skin than he did as a tortured teenager. And Mai, who _smiles_ now, even if she hasn’t grown to like parties.

Mai rolls her eyes.

“You seem to be doing well, Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee nods eagerly. “Yes, the Kyoshi Warriors are amazing! I have to tell you all about the village we’ve been staying at, and Suki is working on this new fighting technique that’s inspired by firebending, oh and-” she takes a quick breath, still smiling. “I need to hear all the royal court gossip and intrigue. You don’t tell me nearly enough in your letters. I know there is drama going down here, you can’t hold out on me.”

Mai sighs, but Ty Lee can see it’s an act. Before she can respond, someone rushes up behind them, throwing an arm over Zuko’s shoulder.

“Zuko, are you really going to sit here and sulk during your own party?” Water Tribe Ambassador Sokka asks, clearly slightly tipsy as he leans a little too hard into Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zuko shifts awkwardly, blushing.

“Hey-”

Toph Beifong appears at the Fire Lord's other side. “Yeah, Sparky, quit being a total loser,” she says, smirking. The two tug at Zuko’s arms, and he can only laugh, slightly flustered. 

“Really, guys, it’s-” 

“Have fun with your friends,” Mai calls, amused. When Sokka turns to invite her along she waves them away. “It’s fine. Ty Lee probably wants to catch up anyway.”

Sokka glances at Ty Lee warily and shrugs. “Well, come find us later! We’re planning an after-party at the Water Tribe Embassy so-”

“After party?” Zuko starts, only for Toph to hold up a hand.

“Aren’t you too young to be drinking?” he asks. It's no use. He's already outnumbered.

“Shut up and quit lecturing me as if I weren’t the greatest earthbender to ever live.”

The three proceed to disappear into the crowd.

“You know, even after all this time, I think Ambassador Sokka is still afraid of you,” Mai deadpans, leaning closer.

“Suki thinks it's a little hilarious,” Ty Lee replies.

Mai smirks, shaking her head.

“This party is exhausting. Come with me.”

She takes Ty Lee's wrist and Ty Lee follows without argument. While she certainly enjoys a good party upon occasion, she’s not the bubble-headed party girl some people might think she is. And any chance to catch up with Mai is more than welcome. She's missed her, more even than she'd realized till this very moment.

Mai leads her out of the great hall, down the high-arched hallways Ty Lee she used to race Azula through. Together, they step out on a terrace overlooking the gardens beneath. Mai stares out over it. There’s a couple below, giggling and sneaking away as they drag each other along, nearly tripping over their own feet.

It’s so peaceful and relaxed. So different from the tense atmosphere Ty Lee remembers from her childhood.

“You know, I was starting to think you’d never come back here,” Mai says, as dry as ever.

At this, Ty Lee tenses. “Yeah, we’ve been really busy. You know, cleaning up after my own nation’s conquering. Not that it hasn’t been fun!”

Mai shakes her head, eyebrows pinched together. “I didn’t mean that judgmentally. I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to come back,” she says. “Not that it’s not good to see you.”

Ty Lee blinks at her, a little surprised. Mai has definitely matured since they’d last met in person. There’s something a little more gentle and open in her expression, even if she keeps herself carefully guarded in public. 

“It’s not… it’s not that I didn’t want to come back. It’s just-” Ty Lee frowns, looking away. 

“You don’t have to explain,” Mai repeats. “Honestly, sometimes I want to just abandon everything and get out of here.”

Ty Lee offers her a wry smile. “Hey, I know you like politics more than you let on.”

Mai crosses her arms. “Whether that's true or not, I definitely hate all the pointless ceremony and traditions and complicated etiquette. Seems like we waste almost all our time trying not to anger some rich asshole when we really should be trying to make life better for people.”

"Seems like Zuko has done a lot so far," Ty Lee tries.

"Not enough," Mai says, frowning. "It kills him."

"Hey," Ty Lee touches her arm, head tilting to the side. "I've been all over the Earth Kingdom. And I can't lie, most people don't love the Fire Nation now, for good reason. But opinions are changing. People hear about the Fire Lord's actions, his visions of peace, and they want to believe in it."

"Since when did you become so mature, Ty Lee?" Mai asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Ty Lee huffs. "Excuse me, I've always been plenty mature," she argues puffing at her chest. She leans against the balcony, sighing. “I’ll try to come back here more. I really missed you guys, it’s just- it’s weird to be back here and for everything to be so normal. And without…” She pauses, somehow struggling to say the name. While she’s grown close to the Kyoshi Warriors, she’s never spoken much about her childhood, particularly her friendship with the Fire Nation Princess. “Without Azula.”

Mai’s eyes flash dangerously. “It took awhile for me to adjust to that too.”

Shoulders sagging, Ty Lee leans forward. “Is she… have you heard?”

“She can rot,” Mai snaps. But then she sighs, looking down. 

Ty Lee looks over at her sadly. Azula’s terrifying eyes continue to haunt her nightmares, even years after the war. From the moment they met her as children, she was vindictive, cruel, and selfish. Every second in her presence meant having to calculate everything you said and did to avoid providing Azula ammunition to use against you in the future. 

And yet, she was still just a teenager. They were just _children_ , all of them. And there had been moments, however fleeting, when it seemed like Azula really was her friend.

As if reading her mind, Mai folds her hands into fists at her sides. “Zuko is trying, I think. Connecting her to a therapist. I don’t know if it’s helping, or how she’s doing. We don’t talk about it.”

Ty Lee nods, slowly, unable to come up with anything to say in response. 

“You know, I never thanked you,” Mai says, suddenly.

Ty Lee looks up curiously, eyes wide. 

“Back at the Boiling Rock. No one has ever made a sacrifice like that for me before.”

A warm breeze blows across their faces and Ty Lee forces herself to meet Mai’s eyes. “You’re my best friend,” she says. It’s the truth, but there’s something more there, something on the tip of her tongue. “I couldn’t- you would have done the same for me.” 

Mai lets out a soft breath, but doesn’t say anything in response.

Ty Lee’s chest feels impossibly tight. Without thinking too deeply about it, she reaches out and takes Mai’s hand in her own. Mai says nothing more, but links their fingers, her gaze shifting out over the palace gates.

* * *

To Ty Lee’s surprise, Mai sees her off when the Kyoshi Warriors are set to leave again, meeting them at the docks before sunrise.

“Keep writing,” Mai tells her.

Ty Lee beams. “I knew you liked hearing from me.”

While Mai doesn't say anything in response, she allows Ty Lee to pull her into a hug without complaint.

“Visit again if you can.”

“Of course!” Ty Lee says. “And y’know, if you’re ever in the Earth Kingdom-”

“I’ll let you know.”

After, Suki and Jia exchange coy looks, smirking as Ty Lee watches the Fire Nation disappear into the horizon.

“What’s so funny?” she asks, too innocently.

They laugh softly and pretend not to know what she means. 

Slowly but surely, the world continues to heal. The Warriors return to Kyoshi Island for the first time in years. While they are dispatched out on missions sometimes, it’s nice to have a home base to settle down at. 

Mai's letters arrive even more frequently now. With the backing of the Earth King, and the Water Tribe representatives (especially Ambassador Sokka), Zuko finally feels he has the legs to stand on to reverse his grandfather’s regressive social laws. Mai writes that the team of elder advisors are as annoying as ever, but Zuko has been slowly reforming his cabinet to be younger and more diverse. Progress sounds frustratingly halting, but they seem determined to push it through.

It takes months of limited progress and little information before Ty Lee receives word of the official proclamations- the Fire Nation eliminating all restrictions on who anyone can love or marry almost overnight. This, along with new initiatives to encourage people to accept all forms of gender expression and presentation. There’s still work to be done; hearts and minds are sometimes much harder to change than laws, but it’s a victory nevertheless.

The Warriors celebrate the news together, going out and partying well into the night. Shu toasts loudly, delighting in their cheers while Suki swings Ty Lee around the room, laughing.

This isn’t their culture, but they’re eager to celebrate any step toward greater equality and justice in the world. And they're happy for her too, even if they don't say it directly. Sometime in the past few years, the Kyoshi Warriors have well and truly become her family. 

Not long after, Mai writes that she’s decided to take a break from politics. 

_Maybe I’ll try traveling. I remember what you told me, right after the war. I might be ready for that, now._

Immediately, Ty Lee invites her to visit the island. She’s not sure if she’s surprised when Mai accepts, in typical Mai fashion. 

_Sure. Kyoshi Island is probably less boring than my parents’ house._

“You seem awfully cheery today, Ty Lee,” Suki says at dinner the night Ty Lee receives the letter. Jia snorts beside her.

“Aren’t I always cheerful?” Ty Lee replies.

“You always pretend to be.”

“Don’t be rude.” Ty Lee crosses her arms. “You know my eternal optimism is great for team morale.”

“Yeah, sure. Did you know you’re really bad at changing the subject?” Suki lifts an eyebrow, as a few of the other Warriors join in on the giggling.

Ty Lee pouts. “You are all bullying me. It’s nothing too exciting. I think Mai may be visiting in a few months.”

This news only increases the smirking and the giggling. Ty Lee huffs, and pretends to be oblivious to their knowing glances.

With Mai traveling, Ty Lee’s updates from her are more limited. She knows she spent a few weeks with her brother, who she’s secretly quite fond of, and a few more in Ba Sing Se. 

Despite herself, Ty Lee takes to waiting at the harbor in the mornings for the ships to come in. Suki comes to wait with her that first morning, sitting cross-legged on the sand.

“Since when did you develop a love of the ocean?” she asks, head tilting mischievously.

“It’s relaxing. And relaxing is great for your aura, Suki. You should do it more.”

“Mmm…” Suki hums, bringing her hands to her face. “Does that mean I have a bad aura or something?”

“Obviously. Every time you tease me your aura turns greyer and greyer,” Ty Lee responds, in a sing-song voice.

Suki throws her head back and laughs.

“You know, it will probably be awhile before Mai gets here, no?”

Ty Lee shrugs, wrapping her arms around her knees. “No harm in waiting here anyway, right?”

Suki just continues to smirk at her.

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

When Mai finally does arrive, Ty Lee is busy training some new young recruits. A pile of teenaged girls lay around her, stunned by her abilities to evade any of their attacks.

One girl charges, and Ty Lee expertly leaps onto her hands to cartwheel out of the way before chi-blocking her and knocking her to the ground.

“No fair,” the girl moans, as she tries and fails to move her limbs. Her companions echo her groans, struggling to get back to their feet.

Ty Lee places her hands on her hips. “Like I told you, you can’t master chi-blocking until you all learn to connect with yourself and think defensively. Now come, get back up, it’s not so bad!”

“Never imagined you’d be such a strict teacher,” calls a caustic voice.

Eyes wide, Ty Lee whips around to find Mai leaning in the entrance. “Mai!” Beaming, she dashes across the training hall to throw herself at her friend. Mai hugs her back without any protest this time.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Ty Lee pulls away, bouncing on her heels. Traveling looks good on Mai; her hair is tied back in a comfortable ponytail and she’s wearing a simple cloak over her robes. “You have to tell me everything about your travels! Oh, and how is Zuko and everyone back home? It’s so good to see you.”

“Slow down,” Mai sighs, but her eyes are soft. “You did invite me here, you know?

“Of course, silly. I’m just- so happy.” Ty Lee steps back to press her hands together in delight. “Lessons are over for now, everyone!” she calls, to the pile of girls now staring at them curiously. 

“So much for strict,” Mai deapans.

Laughing, Ty Lee wraps her fingers around Mai’s wrist, dragging her away from the bewildered recruits. “Hey, it’s not every day my best friend comes to visit. Kyoshi Island is amazing, I have so much to show you! Come on, you’ll love everyone!”

Sighing, Mai allows herself to be dragged away without a word.

They spend the next few days exploring the island; catching up as they wander along the beach and through the lush forests surrounding the village. Suki invites them out for drinks to welcome Mai to the island, but mostly the other warriors seem determined to give them space, sending Ty Lee as many meaningful looks as they can get away with. If Mai notices the other girls acting a little weird, or that everyone seems totally okay with Ty Lee taking as much time off as she’d like, she doesn’t say anything. 

The pair of them are camped out near the docks, as the sun slowly sets over the horizon. Mai has spent the past twenty minutes writing a letter to Zuko, while Ty Lee absentmindedly skips rocks along the shore.

“Hey, Mai, I’ve been meaning to ask-” she starts, conversationally.

“Hmm…?” Mai glances up at her.

“How long do you think you’re planning to stay here?”

Shrugging, Mai sets her pen aside. “I haven't decided. How long do you want me to stay?”

Ty Lee bites her tongue before she does something stupid like answer honestly. “I love having you here, Mai and you’re welcome for as long as you’d like. But I know Zuko must miss having his chief advisor back at the Fire Nation.”

Mai frowns. “Zuko isn’t expecting me back anytime soon. I figure I’ll stay for at least a few weeks, if I’m not in your way. It’s nice here. And I missed you.”

Since when did Mai become so... sincere? Ty Lee is almost too thrown to respond, but she manages to school her face into a smile.

“I missed you too." 

A soft breeze blows Mai’s hair in her face, and she mindlessly lifts a hand to brush it away.

“The Kyoshi Warriors are a great fit for you. I’m glad you’ve found your place, Ty Lee.”

Swallowing, Ty Lee flops down in the sand beside her friend. “Thanks,” she says, genuinely touched. “I really love it here, but it doesn’t mean I don’t miss everyone home either. I-um...”

Humming, Mai shakes her head. “Don’t explain. I meant what I said. I’m glad you’re happy.”

Something inside Ty Lee’s chest twists. Her throat suddenly feels tight. But Mai is clearly making every effort to speak genuinely, in a way she never would have as a teenager. Surely, she can do the same. She steels herself, glancing up at Mai’s face.

“Hey, Mai," she starts.

There must be something in her voice because Mai turns to stare at her curiously. "Hmm..?"

"Do you remember, at Zuko’s anniversary party, when you asked me about… that day, with Azula?” There’s no need to clarify what she means. Mai’s eyes widen a little, but she nods, silently prodding Ty Lee to continue.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t being entirely honest when I answered your question.” Taking a deep breath, she reach forward to place a hand on Mai’s arm. 

"Okay." Mai's brows furrow. "Ty Lee, you don't have to-"

Ty Lee swallows, and shakes her head.

“The truth is, I loved you, more than I feared her.”

Mai inhales sharply, and Ty Lee resists the urge to look away. 

“I just thought you should know.”

A few more seconds pass, and Ty Lee almost does turn away, but then Mai is reaching out to cup her face. 

“I know. I always knew.”

Ty Lee blinks at her, stunned. “Oh.”

Mai leans forward and kisses her then, letting their lips press together softly. Ty Lee gasps, but then her eyes slide shut and she melts into it, wrapping her arms around Mai’s waist.

They pull apart moments later, staring at each other. Ty Lee blinks several times, before her face breaks into a wide grin.

“Wow!” 

Mai smiles back, expression totally unguarded, and Ty Lee and tackles her into a hug.

"You wouldn't believe how long I- I meant to tell you." 

“You’re getting sand all over me,” Mai protests, but she gazes up gently all the same and makes no attempt to right herself.

"Sorry." Rather than chiding her again, Mai reaches out to brush the bangs from her face, fingers lingering there. Ty Lee's heart races wildly in her chest. She feels lighter than air.

“Does this mean that all your warrior friends are going to stop giggling like school-girls whenever we walk by?” Mai asks dryly.

“Oh-” Ty Lee laughs a little nervously. “You noticed that?”

“It was hard not to.”

“Well, actually, they’ll probably only get worse,” she admits. Her friends will all be delighted, but she can only imagine the teasing that will ensue. “Sorry about that.”

Mai snorts. “Somehow, I might be able to put up with it." Her fingers lace with Ty Lee's. "If you kiss me again."

Ty Lee chokes on a laugh and lets herself be dragged back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere off screen Zuko definitely tried to imply to Mai that she should confess to Ty Lee and she just flatly glared at him and asked him if he's said anything yet to Ambassador Sokka. Hypocrite Firelord.-
> 
> Wow, the first time I've actually posted anything in a year.
> 
> Definitely worth emerging from my hidey-hole for these two. Ty Lee is a lesbian icon, imo. Honestly, the fact there is not already 1000 fics based on this premise is a damn shame.
> 
> Reach out to me on tumblr at hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
